Check Yes Juliet
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: Inspired by We The Kings. Beck/Tori. It may be slow at first, but it give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm new to the Victorious fanfiction. Please let me know what you think.  
>This chapter holds a lot of information. It seems like it I drowned it out for soo long but I felt like explaining everything. Detail for Detail.<br>If you don't like "Bori" then don't read it. Its mostly about them, and some Bade. I want to make this story a few chapters because I'm on break for a week. And school sucks. Im rambling haha, sorry. **

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Or else I would be rich and not writing for FanFiction ;)**

**Inspiration for this story was the music video of Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings! Check it out. :) **

* * *

><p>She was the girl next door. She moved from a small town in California to the big streets of Hollywood, Los Angeles. Moving there was an accident. Her sister had gotten into the famous art school. For the big showcase Trina panicked and asked Tori for her help. As a good sister she did all she could. She hit it off with Trina's partner, Andre, but some accident happens the day of the show and Tori had to save Trina's butt.<p>

Tori landed herself in the same school as her older sister which at first she wasn't so sure about. Tori never thought that her little hobby of singing was just a phase. She didn't think it could land her a career. Her parents raised both girls to follow their dreams but to make a nice living out of their career jobs.

Tori always wanted to be a teacher for a smaller age group while her sister wanted to become famous. Her parents disapproved of Trina's 'dream job' but she was the rebel child. Tori was more of a princess. She obeyed her parents, never broke a rule and was an excellent student. Her parents were happy at least of their children had their heads screwed on right.

Tori had her group of friends that she usually hung out with daily. Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade and her best friend Andre had welcomed her warmly, with the exception of Jade. Tori had gotten used to their own rather unusual personalities. The only one she made sure to stay away from was Beck. Because wherever Beck was Jade was soon to follow.

Tori wasn't really complaining, she knew the consequences if she dared get close to Beck. But it didn't mean that she didn't develop a small crush on him.

The first day of school she had kissed him and ever since then she felt like a total different person whenever he was around. He made her feel carefree and relaxed. She knew they could never be together. Jade owned him and he had a sexy bad boy look to him. Definitely not someone she could bring to meet her parents. One look at him and he'd be denied any permission to take her out or even hang out with her.

She sat in class daydreaming about her old hometown during acting class with Sikowitz, which she had with all her friends.

"Pst. Tori, whats wrong?" Cat asked with a worried face.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm just thinking back to my old hometown." Tori said with a small smile to reassure the red head that there was nothing wrong.

"Okay!" Cat giggled and nodded her head. Tori was afraid that if she didn't stop it would snap off.

Tori sat back and relaxed back in her seat as she tried to pay attention at the improv scene that was being preformed. But she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes staring intently at the back of her head. She looked back expecting Jade to be glaring at her but all she saw were dark brown eyes staring right at her.

His olive-skin glowed beneath the lighting and her breath hitched in her throat. She gave him a small smile as she turned around before anyone paid attention to her. She bit her lip, hoping to get rid of the knots in her stomach. Why did he have to give her the bad case of the butterflies? He's taken and totally not 'parent material.' She thought about her feelings as the bell signaled her that class was done.

Sikowitz yelled random things about a play that he was producing and was going to have an audition list up next week. Tori stayed behind to listen to was he was saying. As she looked around she saw the class almost empty. Almost. Beck was standing by the door way, smirking at her. Tori smiled as he opened the door for her and began to walk with her to their next class.

"So Tori, how are you?" Beck asked walking beside her. Since day one, he found Tori adorable. She was the good girl next door. She had nice high cheek bones, naturally tanned skin, and long wavy hair. When Tori had found a sneaky way to kiss him he was shocked and immediately gave her props for doing such a bold thing in front of his over protective girl friend. He would have never expected such a thing and that's when he realized that someone may have stolen his interest from Jade. He'd delt with her bull shit and bitchyness for so long that he just pushed it aside and let his heart over look that. He loved Jade with all his might but since Tori has been going here, he wasn't so sure.

"I'm great, thanks for asking." Tori said as she made her way to her locker. Beck leaned against the lockers next to her, waiting for her to get the proper books.

"Where's Jade?" She asked, being polite and trying to hide her smile.

"At home, sick." Beck replied with a straight face. He had forgotten about Jade all morning since all his morning classes had Tori in them. All he focused on was how her head tilt during class when she concentrated.

"Well, tell her to feel better for me." Tori said as she walked besides Beck. This is one of the things he adored about her. She was always nice and polite.

School went by quickly as the last bell rang Tori met up with Cat since they were walking home together. Cat and Tori lived a few blocks from each other so Tori's parents didn't mind her walking home. Trina had her girlfriends drive her to school and back. Who knew Trina can actually make friends?

While walking they heard honking behind them. They their heads back with curiosity and saw Beck driving in an old mustang.

"Hey Beck." Both girls greeted him.

"Hey, do you guys want a ride home?" Cat squealed a 'sure' while Tori bit her lip and nodded her head.

Cat moved the front seat forward so she can get the back seat and Tori got passenger. As they drove, Cat talked on and on about her brother and her family. She giggled in between sentences and clapped at everything. Beck got slightly annoyed, being a Monday, he wasn't so chipper. So he asked if they minded listening to some music. The both agreed and soon were blasted with some metal music. Tori covered her ears from the harsh bass as Cat yelled for him to make the noise stop.

Beck laughed as he changed the station.

"Sorry guys I forgot about Jade's music. She reprogrammed my radio." Beck threw Tori a smile when she mumbled a small, 'no problem.'

"This is me!" Cat cheered as Tori got out first to let the red head out.

Cat and Tori hugged as Cat poked her head in and said a quick 'thanks' to Beck.

"So, how do you like HA?" Beck asked trying to make conversation.

"Its different. My old high school was normal; I didn't really have to vandalize school property on my first day there." Tori joked. Beck laughed as he remembered how hard it was for Tori to come up with something to put on her locker.

"Any boyfriends you left behind?" Beck tried to ask smoothly but was slightly nervous. 'That's something new. I'm never nervous around girls. But then again, Tori isn't like most girls.' Beck thought to himself as Tori began talking.

"No. I've never actually had a boyfriend." Tori admitted shyly.

Beck stepped on the brake pedal as his mouth hung open. The car behind him honked as Tori looked over at Beck worriedly.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Beck asked.

At his comment Tori looked down, flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, living in such a small town, there aren't many all American, good boys around and that will catch my interest." Tori admitted with her head hung low.

Beck pulled over to a small park near Tori's house and walked to her side to open the door.

She smile and said a small 'Thank you.'

"So, you're into the goody two shoes?" Beck asked her as he followed her to the swings.

"Well, its what my parents approve of. I can't bring home a bad boy and expect them to trust me with them." Tori said.

"But don't they trust you to make a good judgment?" Beck asked as he began to push her.

"My dad's a cop. Once I'll leave the house he'll make a back ground check. If he doesn't pass the test, he'll come get me personally." Tori said as she let her self relax after being tense from Beck's touch.

"Ouch. Over protective much?" Beck joked. Tori laughed and shrugged as she felt her self feel light from the gravity of the swing.

"I've grown to get used to it. They've always been like that since they day I was born." She said as she started to hum 'Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings'.

"You shouldn't always follow their rules. They can't control who you fall in love with." Beck whispered in her ear as she came to a slow stop.

Tori felt his breath on her neck. If she turned her head to the left she could kiss him again.

As she slightly moved her head she heard a loud honk coming from the street. They both spread apart and looked at who caused the loud ruckus since they were the only two who were at the park.

Tori's eyes widen as she saw her father with a deep frown on his face. She knew that he would never approve of Beck. She looked at Beck and they started to walk back to his car. He opened the door and let Tori get her school stuff.

"Bye Beck." She gave him a small smile. Even after she had gotten caught with him she managed to give him a real smile.

"Bye, Tori." He said as he looked as she stepped in the car. Her father threw him a glare as they drove off.

Tori looked at Beck from the side mirrors. He seemed like he was mad at something. Tori silently prayed that he wasn't mad at her.

If only Tori really knew what was going through Beck's mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed it!<em>**

**_-xx Michelle_******


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is here! Special thanks to my two reviewers! _JendallBrakendraFabinaBoriJia (such a long name lol) and BigStuOU!  
><em>You guys were the reason I'm updating right now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot :)**

* * *

><p>The next day at school everything went back to normal. Beck and Tori went back to ignoring each other, stealing glances and smiling. Jade had a target on Tori's back. Ever since her innocent smell roamed the school Jade has made it her mission to destroy her. She didn't want Tori near Beck because she saw how he carelessly defends her whenever he insults her. He never defends the other girls he gets hit on by, he actually ignores them and walks past her. Something about Tori threatens her. Everyone adopted her and allowed her to sit with them. But Jade saw passed her innocence. There's something wild about her. And its not the good wild.<p>

Jade was hollering for Beck while she looked all over for him. She remembered something about Sikowitz and a play he was having auditions. He was holding a meeting about what the play was going to be about. Since Beck is an actor he must have went. Jade stomped her way to the class and opened the door, interrupting the class.

"Beck, come." Jade ordered.

"Not right now. I'll go out in a little bit." He said with a cold tone. He hated being treated like a dog. Sometimes he felt like an accessory to Jade. Something that would make her seem a little less, dramatic.

Jade's eyes widen when she heard his respond but she crushed her coffee cup in anger when Tori's head turned to her direction, in the seat next to him. Her jaw clenched as she let go of the door and stomped her way the quad where they had lunch.

Beck shook his head and brushed it off. The room silently turned their attention back to Sikowitz, already used to Jade's antics but Tori still felt uncomfortable. It wasn't her idea to sit next to Beck. He was already in there when she walked in a little late because she was debating whether to try out or not. He had called her attention to sit next to him because no one wanted to be near 'Jade property'.

She had thanked him and took a seat next to him, both of them blushed as their hands brushed against one another's.

The play was going to be about two people who were best friends but one of them was in a relationship. They were too blind to see the real feelings they had for each other and when it was their last day before going off to college they would either leave as friends or more. It was your basic love story.

Tori giggled with the other girls about who they were going to try out for. Most of them wanted to girl lead because they knew Beck would get the male lead. Tori shrugged her shoulders and said she might try out for a minor part.

Beck over heard her and interrupted.

"Tori, don't be a fool. Try out for the lead! You can get it."

"I don't know. I mean this will be my first play and I'm not that good of an actress." She said denying her ability.

"If I think you can, then you should too." Beck said with a smile.

Tori thought about it then nodded her head. If he had faith in her she should have faith in herself. Tori was never self conscience about doing something different but she didn't want to make a fool of herself, especially not in front of beck.

"Auditions will be held next week. Grab a script at the door and make sure you practice! Adios!" He said as he opened the door and made them rush out of the room, sipping on some coconut juice.

Tori and Beck both grabbed one and started to make their way outside for some fast lunch. They both grabbed a sandwich and a juice.

They were talking about the play and what they thought about it when they reached the table.

Everyone greeted them, expect Jade. She was still peeved after what had happened. She made sure Tori sat far away from her and Beck. She was still hot with madness that she wasn't going to be able to control her actions.

"So what part are you auditioning for Tori?" Andre asked to try to get rid of some tension.

"Well I was going to try out for a small part since I'm still new to acting, but someone sort of persuade me into trying out for the lead." Tori said with a big smile as she stole a glance towards Beck who had a large smile on his face but wasn't looking at her.

Jade noticed and her heart started beat really fast. She was loosing Beck and she had to stop it.

"Beck, baby, I'm hot, can we go inside?" Jade said in her sweet tone.

"Its 70 degrees with some clouds, it's a nice day. I want to enjoy it before class." Beck said with the same tone.

Everyone looked at Jade expecting her to snap.

"Okay baby, for you." Jade said kissing his cheek tenderly.

Beck and everyone's mouth opened up in shock. Jade was actually being nice. They all thought the world was going to end but what they didn't know was that was part of her plan to keep Beck from falling for Tori.

'What the fuck?' Beck thought as he stared at his pale skinned girlfriend.

"Um, so what's everyone's plan for the weekend?" Robbie asked.

"Its Tuesday you big jew fro dork. No one makes plans this early." Rex said from besides him.

"It was just a question." Robbie defended himself.

"Well, I plan to take my Northridge girls out. Woot woot." Rex cackled.

Those two were something else.

"What about you Tori?" Jade asked in the same sweet tone.

"I'm going to have a family barbeque and catch up with my grandparents who are in town visiting. What about you?" She said with a smile.

Tori knew something was up. She wasn't dumb or gullible, like Cat who was now sitting next to Jade, laughing besides her.

"I'm going to hang out with Beck and his family." She said with a 'ha ha' voice.

Tori smiled a close lipped smile, she was hoping to ask Beck if they could go over their lines at the park over the weekend when she wasn't busy with her family.

Beck looked at Jade with wide eyes. She never volunteered herself to spend time with him and his family. This new Jade was nice but different. He wasn't sure if he liked nice and different.

The lunch bell dismissed lunch as Andre and Tori had a free period and went into The Black Box room to work on some songs Andre was writing for his meeting with some record company.

"Jade, what's up with you?" Beck said as he walked with her to her locker.

"What do you mean babe?" Jade faked her innocence.

"You're never like this. I rarely see you like this and we've been dating for two years. You're up to something huh? Is it your parents?" Beck asked her.

Jade cold stare came back at the mention of the word 'parents'. She didn't like that subject nor will she ever talk about it. She told Beck about her parents in a letter. He's the only one that truly knows what happens in the West household.

"No, now you fucking ruined my happy mood."

"Jade West is never in a happy mood. I miss the old Jade, because this new Jade is up to something. And I don't like it." Beck said as he walked himself to class. Jade stood there as she kicked the bottom locker in frustration.

'I'm not going to loose Beck to that stupid virgin!' Jade thought to herself angrily. She didn't want to harm Tori, no matter how hard she hates her but she didn't want her to get him either.

Jade began to get a headache as she walked to class, by herself, as the late bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for any grammar errors. It was late last night when I wrote this!<br>Read and Review!_**

**_-Michelle xx _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, here's the third chapter. Special thanks to my two reviewers! You guys are the two reasons I'm continuing this story! But I also want to thank those who are putting this story on their alerts thank you! But I'd like to hear your thoughts and what you want to see! I'm actually ahead right now and have up to chapter 6 already finished! So please Review.. It means a lot! :)**_

* * *

><p>The week went by fast. Cat and Tori were walking home Friday afternoon, taking their time to soak up the spring sun. As they were walking down a street they saw a car that looked familiar to them.<p>

"Look its Beck!" Cat said as she skipped over to him.

His hood was propped up and he was checking the engine. He had heard a certain red head's laugh as he looked from his hood to see that it was indeed his friend Cat.

"Hey Cat, what's up?" Beck said as he went back to looking inside his car.

"Oh Tori and I were just walking home, talking about random stuff. You know my brother got stuck inside his car once. Maybe the car was hungry." Cat giggled as she swayed back and forth.

"Tori's with you?" That had caught his attention. He looked past her shoulder and saw Tori walk over to them, slowly.

Over the week Jade had pulled Tori into a closet and threatened her to stay away from Beck at all times. If she caught her staring, talking or even thinking about him Jade promised her that she would regret it.

Being scared was an understatement for Tori. She had obeyed Jade's wishes and stayed away from Beck, she would pretend not to notice all those worried glances he threw her at lunch and ignored every time he would greet her. Tori had an empty feeling whenever she wasn't around Beck; she thought she was just sad that she had to avoid a friend. She will never admit it to herself that she actually has feelings for him.

"Hello." Tori said lowly. Scared that Jade will come after her if she heard her.

"What's up? You've been avoiding me, lately." Beck said as he stood up straight.

Cat excused herself from the conversation and walked home by herself.

"I'm sorry. Its just, I'm stressed about the auditions. I haven't really talked to anyone." She felt bad for lying but she didn't want to get hurt.

Beck nodded not really believing her but she's never given him a reason not to believe in her.

"Want to give me a hand?" Beck said.

"I can't. I should really be heading home. My grandma-" Tori started to look for an excuse to leave. Truth is, her grandma would be coming later and she was going to go with her father to go pick her up.

"Please, I'll drive you home." Beck pouted.

She sighed and nodded. She couldn't turn down his adorable pout. She leaned into the car besides Beck, looking inside but not really knowing what was the problem and if there was a problem. Tori knew nothing about cars.

"So where's Jade?" Tori asked biting her lip, hoping he didn't come from dropping her off at her house before he got stranded here.

"Her dad picks her up on Friday's. Her parents try to bond with her over the weekend." Beck said like it was no big deal.

"I thought she was spending the weekend with you?" Tori asked as she watched Beck rub oil off a pipe thing.

"She couldn't get out of her parents plans, but I didn't mind. My parents don't really like her being around. She doesn't bring positivity, my mom says." Beck chuckled as he smudged some oil on Tori's nose as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

Tori grabbed some on her fingers and added some on Beck's check. She giggled as she added some on the other and he made a 'rawr' noise.

"I'm a ferocious lion!" Beck half yelled. He tackled her into the yard beside his car. She giggled as she tried to roll on top of him to pin him down. She got her top half on his as their faces were inches apart.

"Want to practice lines this weekend? Whenever you find time?" Beck said as he looked into her soft brown orbs. Her hair fell loosely around her face. A smile broke on her face as she nodded.

"I'd love to. Thanks." Tori said as she smiled down to Beck. They stayed in that position, just smiling and looking into each others eyes. Beck stopped smiling and looked down at her plump lips. Oh how he so badly wanted to kiss her. Jade was in the back of his mind.

She stopped smiling and looked at his full lips that were covered in a thin layered of chapstick.

As they leaned into each other they heard a car drive up the street and stopped abruptly. Tori got off of Beck and stood up.

She saw her father and mother looking at her with a disappointing look. She looked back at Beck with a sad smile and waved.

Beck looked at Tori, to her parents, he felt bad that such a beautiful girl was kept from having some fun. Her father looked at him like he was scum.

He drove away from Beck that Tori didn't get a chance to turn around and see him as they drove away.

"He's a bad boy, Victoria. I told you I didn't want you to hang around him." Tori's dad boomed from the front seat.

"David, calm down." Holly Vega tried to sooth her husband from his anger. Holly knew what Tori's friend was like. She was a teenage girl once.

"Honey, what your father is trying to say is that we both want the best for you. We don't think he is." Holly said from the front seat.

Tori sat there, silently letting her parents lecture her. She knew better than to stand up for herself.

"He lives in a damn RV outside his own house. God knows what goes in that RV. I don't want you near him outside of school, understood?" David said in a much softer voice as he parked into the drive way.

"Yes, daddy." Tori said as she got out of the car and walked inside.

As she entered her room she laid back onto her bed. They almost kissed. Again. If Jade found out she would be dead. Her iPhone vibrated against her school bag. She groaned as she got up to get it.

She had one from Cat, one from Andre, one from Beck and even one from Rex. Why Rex had his own phone was a mystery to everyone.

She answered Andre's first.

**Hey Tor, I wrote a new song I want you to hear. And maybe be back up vocals? Please, please with a cheery on top? –Dre.**

_**Sure! On Monday, at our usual place! Can't wait!- Tori**_

**I'm pretty sure that was an awkward conversation. My brother ate a snail. I don't think he liked it. He looks a little green. Heheh. G2G! Another trip to the hospital.- Cat xx**

_**Don't worry bout it Cat. Whatever the problem was, its fixed now. Oh boy, tell Charlie hi for me!- Tori xxo**_

**Hey baby, what do you say? Me, you, sushi? Saturday night? ;) – REX**

_**Ew. In your dreams.- Tori**_

**I hope you're not in trouble from today. I hope you can still hang out over the weekend. I really want to practice our lines. Have you seen page 50? There's a kiss. First day kiss round 2? ;) jk, -Beck xx**

_**Nah, I'll live. I think I can manage to sneak out over the weekend. Your place? And page 50 sounds like a good page to start practicing on. ;) –Tori xxx**_

She didn't mean to flirt back but he started it. Soon later her phone buzzed again.

**I'm glad your not in trouble. Sneaking out is for bad kids, miss vega! Sure my place. Whenever is fine with me. And you would like to start with page 50. Does someone miss my kisses? –Beck xox**

Tori smiled and even giggled a little bit as the butterflies wouldn't leave her stomach alone.

She was about to reply when her parents called her down so they can go pick up her grandparents from the airport.

'This weekend is going to be one to remember.' Tori said as she grabbed her phone and bag off the floor before making her way downstairs.

Trina was already in the car listening to her music obnoxiously loud. Her parents turned on the raido and it had a mix of some soft rock music to Latin music. She smiled as she thanked her parents for surrounding her in different types of genres of music.

She got her phone out and quickly typed in a responds to Beck.

_**I can be bad ;) I'll text you before I go over. And don't have a big head. You brought it up. :p –Tori oxxx**_

Beck stared at his phone with a big smile. His feelings for Jade have been slipping as he slowly falling for Tori. He loved Jade with all his might, but after two years of the same treatment Beck was in the mood for something new.

Tori had been avoiding Beck all week long. He thought he had done something wrong but he tried to focus on Jade. He somehow always went back to Tori. Jade got mad at him for not paying attention and blamed his distance on Tori.

He doesn't know how much longer he can go without slipping and making Jade mad and accuse him of something he will never do.

Beck isn't a cheater. He's just in a complicated spot. He laid back and thought about the pros and cons. He sat upright so fast that the blood was rushing so fast it made him dizzy.

On Monday, he was going to do something unexpecting.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review! I love you all!<br>-Michelle xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Omg, guys i love you! soo much! I had soo many more reviews and a lot of story alerts! :) I'll reply to my reviewers as soon as i can! :) Here's chapter 4. you guys deserved it! :D

* * *

><p>Saturday morning Tori woke up with a smile on her face. Her grandparents were here from her old hometown. She slipped on UGG slippers as she walked down stairs to see if anyone else was up. She heard Spanish singing coming from the kitchen as she got closer she saw her mom and her grandmother singing in tone.<p>

Her mother started to pick up the language back when she first started dating David. Ever since then she would sometimes use it around the house but Tori's grandmother, Lina, would call monthly to check on her grandchildren. Tori would talk for hours, trying to communicate with her grandmother in her second language, when Trina would just yell a quick hello and goodbye.

"Tori, mija, why don't you come and help us fix breakfast?" Lina asked her granddaughter. Tori nodded and walked over to them.

Lina saw her beautiful granddaughter. She definitely picked up her genetics from her father side of the family. But Lina frowned when she saw behind the façade that Tori put on. Her eyes weren't shiny like they usually do whenever she's genuinely happy.

Lina made a note about it to talk to her later on the day. The three girls began mixing the pancake batter as they sand and danced like fools. They heard two different male chuckles coming from the living room. The girls stopped and looked their way. They had mix on their faces and some even in their hair.

"Don't stand there. Fix the table." Lina said as she wagged her finger at her son. David came over to the girls and gave them all a kiss good morning. Tori hugged her grandpa Luis and gave him a cheerful 'buenos dias'. He returned her hug and gesture as he helped David with the table.

They were all putting the food down at the table when a grouchy Trina came downstairs. They all looked at her as she mumbled a few words at them. They shook their heads as they already knew what to expect from the older Vega.

When they finished breakfast, Lina decided to pull Tori aside and ask if she wanted to take a walk with her. Tori nodded her head and rushed upstairs. She slipped out of her pajamas and dressed into some cut off high-waist shorts, and a loose fitting crop top. She slipped on her white Toms and ran her fingers threw her waves. The sun looked bright so she didn't bother with make-up. She grabbed her sun glasses and met her grandmother in the living room.

They said their goodbyes and started their walk.

"So sweetheart, how's school going?" Lina decided to start off slow before asking her what was keeping her from being really happy.

"It's different. I have five friends who I hang out with everyday. Cat is a wild, red head. And by wild I mean the color of her hair. She actually like a child stuck in a teenager body. But I adore her. Andre is my best friend. I helped him out with the showcase and we have this musical chemistry. Robbie's different. He has a puppet named Rex who is like his alter ego. Rex is more outgoing and straight up were Robbie is shy and sweet. Then there's Jade and Beck. They're inseparable and two different people. Jade's coldhearted and mean. Beck is sweet, caring, and yeah, he may look like a bad boy but he's a sweetheart. He's the one that encouraged me into trying out for this play." Tori rambled on and on about Beck.

That's when Lina noticed that sparkle in her granddaughter's eye. This boy, Beck, is the reason for her happiness. She smiled and nodded at the things she was saying about the boy.

"So, what's stopping you?" Lina asked as they reached the park Tori had been with Beck a few days ago.

"He has a girlfriend and daddy wouldn't accept him. You know how he can be," Tori said with a sad smile. The life in her eyes were going away replaced with frustration.

"Well, he can't love two people but he can fall out of love and find a new one," Lina said with a bright smile.

Tori laughed as her grandmother suggested that he could fall in love with her.

"What about dad?" Tori said doubting herself and her grandmother.

"Who cares? Tori, listen I know you've never broken any rules or whatever it is your parents tell you not to do, but you have to live a little. Sometimes going behind someone's back isn't that bad. I was a teenager once too. I snuck out to see papa. My father would have never allowed him to step anywhere near me or the house." Lina admitted to Tori.

"How did Grandpa Manuel allow you two to get married?" Tori asked.

"I begged and begged him to give him a shot. And when that didn't work, he caught me sneaking out a few times. No matter how much trouble I was getting myself into, he finally realized that grounding me wasn't going to stop me from seeing him. So he finally asked me to bring papa Luis home from dinner. Grandpa Manuel saw what a gentlemen he was and finally approved." Lina said with a small smile.

Tori nodded as she smiled widely, making her cheekbones pop up. Tori and Lina continue to talk about random things and as the weather started to pick up they decided it was best to head home.

"I want to see him this weekend, grandma." Tori said as she turned the corner.

"Then go see him mija." Lina encouraged.

"But dad will ask who I'll be going to see and I can't tell him Beck. He already doesn't like him." Tori explained.

"Tell him a little white lie, it won't hurt. As long as its for a good cause."

"He promised me that he'd help me with some lines from the play."

"Well why don't you go after dinner? Your parents are planning to show me and papa the city. You were supposed to stay home with Trina."

"I'll ask if I can go to Cat's during dinner." Tori said with a smile as they arrived home.

Tori went up to her room to change into something more comfortable and texted Beck the plan.

Tori slipped on some dark washed skinny jeans with a floral print top. She put her hair in a messy pony tail and applied a small amount of make up. She slipped on her Toms again and walked downstairs for dinner.

As they were all seated Tori found the appropriate time to ask.

"Daddy, may I go over to Cat's house when we're done with dinner?" Tori said with a slight pout.

"For what, sweetheart?" David asked her daughter as he spooned some mash potatoes.

"She's helping me rehearse some lines for this play. The auditions are this Monday." Tori half lied.

"Sure, but I want you home, 10 sharp." Tori nodded her head, happily as she said thank you a hundred times.

The table returned to their casual conversation. Trina went on and on about how unfair it was that she couldn't audition because the teacher didn't teach her grade. Everyone tried to sooth her and comfort her as they finished their food fast. They were sick of her complaining.

"Alright, we're taking the grandparents out for some sight seeings. Tori, would you like a ride to Cat's?" David asked.

"No I'm going over in a little bit. She's still having dinner." Tori said smoothly. This lying thing was easier than she thought. 'Maybe I could make a good actress'.

They said their goodbyes and walked outside. Tori waved them goodbye from a window. When she was sure they were gone she sprinted upstairs to freshen up.

"What are you so excited about?" Trina asked her while leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom.

"I'm going over to Beck's." Tori admitting with a slick smile.

"Woah, princess Tori lied to our dear parents? In front of our grandparents? Someone call the police, there's a maniac on the loose." Trina joked.

Tori rolled her eyes as she brushed past her.

"Please don't tell, grandma knows." Tori said as she picked up her leather jacket off her computer chair.

"Grandma helped you with this? How come she doesn't help me?" Trina whined.

"I'm her favorite." Tori smirked as she ran downstairs when she heard a honk.

Trina gasped when she saw Beck in the drive way. Trina always thought Beck was a hottie even though he's a year younger. Trina was always jealous of Tori. She was the perfect child and got all the attention from her parents but I guess that wasn't Tori's fault, Trina was a little rebellious.

Tori got inside the car and waved to Trina.

"Hello." Tori said with a small smile. She would have walked to Beck's house if she knew were he lived.

"Hey, how was your day?" Beck asked as he took a quick glance at her appearance. She looked breathtaking. She was a girl that didn't need a lot of makeup. She had this natural glow. And those cheekbones!

"It was good. I really enjoy my grandparents company. Its nice to see them in person and talk to them face to face. Its weird to talk to them over the phone." Tori vented.

"Yeah, I wish my grandparents visited." Beck admitted.

"I'm sorry." Tori apologized.

"Don't be." Beck smiled at her.

The car turned into a different street and soon parked at an average sized home with an RV in the drive way.

Beck opened the door for Tori and placed his hand on the small part of her back, leading the way into his RV. Tori thanked him as they walked in.

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW!<br>-Michelle xx


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay so I started school again and I don't get home till 5 so I don't know how often I'll update. But if you guys review I'm sure that would motivate me into updating! :) Read and Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, I would have made Beck and Tori get together since the Pilot!_**

* * *

><p>Tori and Beck stood inches away as they went over the play. As the times went by they neared the kissing scene.<p>

"Do you want to practice that scene?" Tori tried not to sound hopeful.

"I think we should. Its been a while since we, er, kissed." The word kiss drove Beck insane. He couldn't imagine what he's going to do when Tori kisses him again.

Ever since he read the whole play a few nights ago and he stumbled into the romantic part, his heart raced and thoughts of Tori's sneaky improv came back.

Tori started reading a couple pages behind that scene.

"They say your best friend is your soul mate." Tori said in character.

"Well, I think I found my soul mate." Beck said stepping closer. Tori looked at him and wondered if he was in role or if there was some truth behind that.

"But what if it doesn't work out for us in the future?" Tori said turning around. She was loosing herself and letting the character get the best of her.

She's supposed to be acting but she can't help but feel like she's in her characters shoes.

"We'll never find out if we don't try, Rebecca." Beck said turning her around.

"I…" Tori said as she lost the rest of her line. Beck was standing so close, personal space wasn't existent.

Tori looked into his eyes and then his lips. She wanted to stand on her tipy toes and finally give into temptation.

"We'll never find out if we don't try, Tori." Beck said.

He slowly looked deep into her eyes as he swiftly lowered his head to connect their lips.

As the kiss started off slow, almost scared of the new territory, Tori panicked on the inside. Here she was kissing Beck, Beck who was untouchable because Jade had threatened her. Beck, who was described as a bad boy and was no where near boyfriend potential, how can something so wrong feel so, perfectly right?

As soon as Tori started kissing him back Beck didn't care for the consequences he was going to face after she goes home. He just wanted to remember this moment and imprint it in his mind for a long time. The first kiss he had shared with Tori seemed like she was doing it to get even with Jade.

This kiss seemed like she was trying to pour her soul into it. She wanted him to feel what she was feeling. Beck almost pinched himself to see if it was real and not like his dreams. Sometimes he would lay in bed restless because his dreams were driving him crazy.

Jade never made him this way with a kiss. Every kiss they shared was either to show people they were dating or just because she thought that if she kissed him he'd forgive her for whatever she had done to make him mad.

The thoughts of Jade slipped through his mind as Tori made the bold move to deepened the kiss, obviously she was trying to make the moment last. Beck slipped his tongue into her mouth. Exploring the new, unfamiliar territory, she tasted like Orbit's Sweet Mint gum and cheery flavored chapstick. He could get used to this.

Tori slipped her arms around Beck's neck, letting his long soft hair slip through her fingers as she bit lightly down onto his bottom lip. She couldn't believe she was doing this. If Jade found her like this, she was sure she needed to go to Mexico or another foreign country and change her identity just so she can stay alive.

Everything slipped out of their minds as Beck backed Tori onto his small bed; he laid her back and gently lay on top of her, arms at her side so he wouldn't crush her. One of his hands ran down her sides, gently grabbing onto her hip. He kissed down her jaw, leaving open kisses down her neck. He gently sucked and nibbled on her neck right below her pulse point.

Tori moaned softly. Beck sore at that moment he found his soul mate; the sound was so raw and sweet. He never made a girl sound so good while he was just, tenderly kissing her. He's also never been so gentle.

With Jade he'd been pushed into exploring different stages of their relationship. She's the one that hinted him that she was ready. He was going to plan it out so they'd be in a romantic setting but one night she appeared out of the blue, finished the deed and left an hour later. Jade wasn't into the idea of cuddling after sharing such an intimate moment. Sure she was wild in bed, liked it rough and cried out like a street cat when she would go to cloud nine.

Sometimes he worried that she was just putting on a show. Her moans and cries sounded fake and unreal. Which in contrast, Tori sounded genuine. She sounded like she was enjoying it as much as her. Her heart beat thumped against his chest as she was loosing control of her breathing.

She wasn't as experienced as Beck was. She was sure he noticed her nerves and how unsure she was. She never went this far with a guy. The most she's gone was kiss a guy. Her father made it impossible to go out and experience what most girls do. At the same time, she was grateful that she had such short leash. She hasn't experienced heart break and she hasn't stepped into the wrong guys hands.

Beck was different. The way he was kissing her, he acted if she was made of glass, one wrong move and she would shatter. She thought he was going to go rough, considering how he looks. Now she made a mental note never to judge someone by the way they dress or act.

As soon as Beck heard her moan he wanted to explore more of her body and wanted to see where else she'd like to be kissed. He knew he's touching new territory for both of them. Tori's innocent, he could tell because she can't even curse without blinking. But that didn't change anything; he liked her for the person she is. Not by what she has. Some guys would jump on the opportunity of being with such innocence. But not him, he wanted to be with Tori, to have her heart and for her to have his. He wanted to make memories with her, make her scrunch her nose as she giggled; he wanted to be the first person she saw in the morning and the last when she went to sleep.

He stopped kissing her as reality sank in. He's wasting his time being with someone who he thought could be the one.

"What's wrong?" Tori suddenly asked as she frowned. Her cheeks were red and her chest was slowly rising up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can't… I'm sorry." Beck said as he quickly got up. He started to pace the short distance his RV gave him. He was lost in his thoughts when a sudden whimper snapped him back to reality.

He saw Tori's bottom lip start to quiver as she straightened up. She was trying hard not to cry in front of him. Tori rarely cried in front of people, she barely cried period. It should weakness and she was a strong individual her parents raised her to be.

"Shit, Tori, no I didn't mean-…" Beck started to apologize but Tori cut him off.

"Don't say anything. Its fine, you have Jade. What happened was a mistake it won't happen ever again and I won't ever bring it up. I'll see you at school Monday." She rushed out of there before he could stop her.

Tori ran all the way home, not stopping once. Her lungs burned and her legs tensed up from the lack of exercise she's been avoiding for the last couple of days. She just kissed Beck and had been a bad friend to Jade. She would never pull something like that. But something about that moment made her believe in soul mates. The way her heart beat and then stopped for a moment as he explored deeper, the way her hands would get clammy as he neared her, how effortlessly it was to talk to him. Spending hours together seemed only like minutes.

When she got home she noticed that everyone was in the living room. They all looked at her worriedly. She panted as she walked over to them.

"Tori, what's wrong babe?" Her grandmother asked her.

"Oh, nothing, I decided to get a little work out before coming home, so I ran." Tori lied. She hated lying to her grandmother but she had no other choice.

"I told you to be home at 10, Victoria, its now nearing 11." Her father's stern voice made her shrink back in embarrassment. She had been so caught up with Beck she forgot about her curfew. She snapped her attention back to her hands when she realized she had left her script back at Beck's. I guess she was going to have to face him Monday if she wanted it back.

"I'm sorry daddy. Cat and I were watching old plays so we could take notes for Monday's audition." Tori lied again.

"Its okay, just call next time sweetheart." Her father smiled as he rested back into the love seat he was sitting at. She smiled and nodded.

She stayed with the others for another hour before telling them she was going to bed. She took her phone out of her pocket and plugged it into her charger. It had died when she arrived at Beck's. She changed into some boxer shorts from Victoria's Secret and a long sleeved shirt. Her phone buzzed for a good minute, she freaked out and checked if it was still working properly.

She had a few texts messages. They were mostly from Beck and one from Trina. She deleted Trina's because she didn't really care. She debated on whether or not to check her text messages tonight or in the morning. She chose the latter and went to sleep. Dreaming about a pair of lips that she knew would never belong to her.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to Review! :)<br>-Michelle xx


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope I don't disappoint anyone, and if i did, im so sorry! i hope you enjoy. i love each and everyone who read, reviewed and followed this story! :) it made me believe that i was a good writer! i missed it. im definitely back! :)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Victorious! **

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend, Tori tried to not show her true feelings. She had been ignoring her friends and her phone. She focused her time with her grandparents. But as much as she told them that she was fine, her family saw right through her mask.<p>

Monday came, and Tori finally built up enough guts to look at her phone. She had 100 missed calls. 15 from Cat, 20 from Andre, 5 from Robbie, 3 from Rex and 57 from Beck, her text messages inbox was full so she knew he had blown up her phone with a lot of worried texts.

She sighed as she got ready; she let her curls fall freely around her face. She put on a white v-neck shirt tucking it under her light blue pinstriped, high waist shorts. She found her favorite three quarter, light gray blazer. She slipped on her tied up booties that she had gotten as a gift from her grandmother. Her grandmother always brought the girls present whenever she came to visit them.

After applying her normal school make up she looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her look she walked down stairs.

Trina was eating a bowl of oatmeal and her mom was making some fresh fruit salad. Tori took a slice of toast and a small serving of the salad. She mumbled a good morning and went back to her breakfast.

"Why are you so dressed up Tori?" Trina asked as they walked to their shared car.

"Auditions are today. Which reminds me, I won't need a ride today, and I have to stay after school." Tori answered.

She looked through her brown leathered school bag for her script but couldn't find it. She panicked, thinking she had left it at home. Then she remembered she had forgotten it at Becks on Saturday. She groaned as her sister parked the car at her usual spot.

She spotted Andre and Cat while she was walking into the school entrance.

"TORI!" Cat yelled ignore Andre. Tori smiled softly and wore her mask she's been sporting since she came home from Beck's RV on Saturday.

Tori smiled softly at Cat as she prepared to put on her mask again.

"Where have you been girl?" Andre asked as he gave her a side hug.

"Around." Tori smiled as she silently wished that they won't ask more questions. As she walked to her locker everyone was going around whispering things to each other.

Tori knew it the newest gossip topic going around. She knew it was hot because it was spreading faster than wildfire.

"Who are they talking about this time" Tori asked her two friends.

"Jade." Cat and André both said at the same time.

"What happened this time?"

"Apparently she's going to be transferred to an all girls school because her parents think it will set thing straight." Andre explained.

Tori's mouth formed a small 'o' as the news hit her.

Jade west will be leaving HA. She will be leaving and taking her cold attitude. The small cold cloud that was always upon Hollywood Arts will be transferred to an all girls school. Tori didn't know whether to jump of joy or feel bittersweet.

"What's going to happen between her and beck?" Tori asked as she closed her locker door and leaned against it.

"They're working it out after school. Today's Jades last day." Cat said sadly. Cat has always been a good person. She's was jades only friend beside beck.

Tori smiled sadly and told cat it will all work out. Tori had been trying to avoid beck all day but she didn't have to try too hard. He wasn't around school but she wasn't trying to show any emotion that she cared. She was running late, due to a bathroom crisis that someone had pulled her in a janitor's closet.

Tori's hand was already reaching into her purse for the pepper spray when the person spoke.

"Tori don't worry it's just me."

"Beck? Where have you been all day?" She said as she hugged him tightly.

He chuckled but accepted the hug never the less. They hugged for a while till beck pulled away.

"Come with me Tori." Beck said as he reached for the door.

"I can't just ditch school." Tori said as she grasped his hand.

"Don't think of it as ditching but a small get away. Like a mental break." Beck said as he checked if the coast was clear he looked back at Tori and saw that she was nervous.

"Trust me." Beck said.

_Check yes Juliet  
>Are you with me<br>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go until you come outside<br>Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window<br>There's no turning back for us tonight  
><em>

"Beck where are we going?" Tori asked as she buckled her seat belt fast. Beck wasted no time in pulling out of the parking lot. He wanted to get out of school as fast as he could, safely.

"I told you, trust me. Do you trust me Victoria Vega?"

"I do."

_Lace up your shoes  
>Here's how we do<br>Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<br>_

Beck interlaced their fingers together as he drove passed Tori's street. He was singing along to a song on the radio and the beat was intoxicating. Tori began to loosen up and started to let go of her fears and worries. She started to sing along as they drove passed her house. Her parents were making their way into the car when they saw her drive by. Tori hadn't been paying attention to notice.

"David, I think its time to let Tori make her own choices, she's old enough and we've raised her well." Molly said to her husband who looked like he was ready to take off on a high speed chase.

He sighed as he looked down at his key chain. He had one of Tori's school pictures along with Trina's.

"I never thought this day would come. I wanted to hold on to my baby girl forever." David said as he closed the car door. They were going to head to Hollywood Arts after a phone call warning them that Tori had been gone for two of her classes.

"She'll always be our baby." Molly said as she smiled proudly at what a woman Tori had grown up to be. She and David were proud parents.

_Check yes Juliet  
>I'll be waiting<br>Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye<br>Check yes Juliet  
>Here's the countdown:<br>3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
>They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind<br>_

Beck took a turn into a dirt road.

"Beck, you're off course?" Tori said stated confused.

"This is our course." Beck smiled as he squeezed her hand. She smiled and felt comfortable again, letting go of the air she didn't realize she was holding in.

Beck drove down the dirt pathway till he was met with a green patch of grass and if the music was low enough they were able to hear the soft crashes of the clear blue waves, the disserted beach made.

Beck parked his car and got outside. The inner gentleman side of him came out as he opened the car door for Tori, something he would never do with Jade because she never appreciated it.

"Beck, where are we?" Tori asked.

"You ask too many questions. But instead of me telling you, why don't I show you." Beck said as he dragged her down the hill meeting with the sandy beach.

Tori gasped at the view. Blue, ocean waters were reaching higher and higher as the tide grew closer to shore. On the left was a small lifeguard tower. It was beautiful.

"Where did you find this place?" Tori asked ignoring Beck's earlier statement.

"I drive when I'm stressed or over thinking things, so on Sunday when someone was ignoring me; I took a drive and ended up here." Beck said stretching his arms forward.

"I'm the first you've shown this place to?" Tori said as she bit her lip trying to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"It's a special place for me. Now it can be _our _special place." Beck reached over to interlace their fingers. Tori smiled and ran away from Beck. Silently beginning a game of chase.

_Lace up your shoes  
>Here's how we do<br>Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<em>

Beck and Tori played in the water and sand till they both grew exhausted. The sun was still shining but the heat was sustaining, meaning it was going to set soon.

"Beck, what about Jade?" Tori turned her head to look at Beck's brown orbs.

"Jade's leaving today." Beck said with an emotionless face.

"Why aren't you with her? Wishing her a goodbye?" Tori wondered.

"Because she's leaving and she's taking her own cold, heart with her." Beck rolled to her and kissed her glossed lips.

_We're flying through the night  
>We're flying through the night<br>Way up high  
>The view from here is getting better with you<br>By my side  
><em>

Tori lay her head on Beck's arm, which was propped around her shoulders as a pillow and her arm was draped on his chest. They had been lying in the sand, watching the sun setting. The colors of the horizon shining along the water but Tori loved it. This was the end of an old beginning and the start of something beautiful. Too beautiful it may seem unreal. But Tori made sure she pinched herself.

She had Beck. And she didn't have to steal him, or convince him to get with her. The molted together like puzzle pieces. There's no one out there that would fit as perfect as Beck felt.

Beck felt whole. Tori had been the empty space he had felt when he first thought Jade was the one. He was a lover. Under that entire tough exterior was a guy who was a believer in true love.

Tori was his missing puzzle piece, even before he met her. He knew Jade didn't complete him. But when Tori came around he knew. The instant the hot coffee hit his skin through the thin material of his shirt and he first saw her bright brown orbs, he fell in love. Corny, even for bad boy Beck.

He looked down and saw the beauty in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and whispered those three words.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>Run baby run, don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<br>You and me_

* * *

><p><em>So this is it! The story is done. I couldn't continue it without making it a twenty chapter story! I like how this last chapter turned out! if you guys agree tell me in a review. If you didnt like it, explain it in a review as well! I'm thinking about doing another Bori but in the mean while I'm going to try to do a Pretty Little Liars fanfic! So if your an Ezria fan, make sure to visit my page to see when I upload it! :) Thank you again to everyone who read and supported this story! You are all too wonderful, I'm not sure ya'll are human! ;)<em>

_-Michelle xx_


End file.
